


best life

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Danny wasn't all that sure about his new arrangement with Luke and Jess.





	best life

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write porn and it's... kind of sweet? How odd.
> 
> For Day 13 of Kinktober. Prompt "creampie".

Colleen and Misty’s wedding went off without a hitch.

Although Danny felt a slight pang at watching them happily embrace, it helped that Jess slipped her hand in his. Even as she tossed back another glass of champagne. She set the empty glass down on the table and stood on surprisingly steady legs, taking his hands.

“Come on, rich boy.”

It surprised a laugh out of Danny, his eyes widening as she pulled him away from the table. “You want to dance? With me?”

She shrugged, dragging him onto the dancefloor. Her arms curved around his shoulders as he held her waist loosely. The song was a slow one, smooth and sultry where the music from earlier was more upbeat and celebratory. It figured, Misty and Colleen were swaying in the center, their trains mingling as they held each other close.

“Hey,” Jess interjected, shaking him a little. Her mouth was twisted in annoyance but her eyes were soft. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He tried for a smile but it came out a little weaker than he would have liked. “Just thinking about how different my future could have gone, you know?”

Jess shook her head. “Not really. I’m living my best life.”

She swayed with him, cocking her head to the side. It wasn’t often Danny got to see her outside of jeans and a leather jacket. She cleaned up quite nicely for the wedding, a purple dress with black heels. Her hair pinned back behind one ear with a pearl clip that most certainly didn’t belong to her. It made Danny smile, even as he’d much rather see her in jeans.

“Is that a hint of regret I hear?” she asked. It sounded jokingly but Danny heard the genuine question there.

“Not at all,” Danny said with more certainty.

The hall cleared out, completely empty by the time Luke came over to them, his bowtie hanging undone around his neck. His top buttons were undone, baring smooth dark skin. His tuxedo jacket was draped across his forearm, as was Danny’s. His biceps bulged in his white shirt, threatening to burst through. It sent a flash of fire down Danny’s spine as Luke came to a stop behind him, his warmth seeping through Danny’s skin.

“You ready?” Luke asked.

+

The drive back was quiet.

Luke drove seeing as Jess had had quite a few. She sat in the back with Danny, her legs curled up. Her hand landed on his thigh as she looked to him concernedly. “I mean it, you know? You’d tell me if you were having second thoughts?”

Danny shook his head, cupping her face and sealing their lips together. Jess sighed, welcoming him in as his fingers slid into her hair and removed the pin. Jess pulled back, her eyes dark as they passed underneath several streetlamps. When their lips met again, it was rougher, needier, her hand gripping his thigh with more strength. That was the thing about Jessica: it never stopped driving him crazy that she could hold him down without a second thought.

She sucked on his tongue, her hand sliding up his thigh. “Danny,” she breathed, eyes closed as Danny reached out and slid his hand smoothly beneath her dress. She was wet, her heat making his stomach tighten in anticipation. He cupped her mound, teasingly smoothing over her center with his middle finger. Bit down a strangled groan, her hand rose higher in his lap.  

Luke came to a stop and Jess cursed, looking to him with dark eyes. He kissed her lips and watched as Luke pulled her out. Danny followed, his breathing labored as Luke entered the apartment. Bringing up the rear, Danny locked up, standing beside Jess in the foyer as they watched Luke pull off his jacket. His shirt pulled tight across his back as he rolled the sleeves up over his thick wrists.

Danny licked his lips, striding forward. “Let me help with that.”

Luke turned as Danny caught his cheek in hand and kissed him, earning a soft intake of breath. Luke welcomed his tongue, opening for Danny as he started on Luke’s top button. Breaking off, he laid sucking kisses down his through and the bare skin of his chest. Even leaving no mark, it made Luke’s breath quicken, his hand in Danny’s hair as he pulled Luke’s shirt off his shoulders and sunk down to his knees, nuzzling his groin.

He could smell Jess’ perfume in his nose as she kissed Luke softly, deepening it as Danny pulled Luke out of his jeans. The soft, velvety weight in his hands made his blood burn with desire as he leaned forward and breathed wetly on the head. Luke tensed, his abs contracting as Danny lapped at it softly before taking it into his mouth. Luke shuddered, moan stifled in Jess’ mouth as she sucked on his tongue. Her dress came down around her waist.

Danny sucked focusedly, eyes shut as Luke’s scent overwhelmed him. His fingers carded through Danny’s hair, allowing him to set his own pace as he took more of Luke’s length in his mouth. His lips stretched tight around the girth, feeling it harden for him with every soft suck and swipe of his tongue. Jess pushed his head back, her thumb swiping over his lips slick with saliva as she murmured “Let’s go upstairs.”

With Dani at Doreen’s, they had the place to themselves. Luke pulled off his slacks and climbed on the bed, pulling Jess on top of him with a soft laugh. He pulled her close, helping her out of her dress and bra. Her breasts pressed softly against his chest as she came down and kissed him. She ground her hips against his, earning a needy groan from Luke’s lips as Danny watched, his cock hard and leaking in his slacks.

Jess pulled away, raising an eyebrow at him in question.

He moved forward on shaky legs, pulling off his shirt as he went. They watched him hungrily, Luke’s hand smoothing over Jess’ ass as she stroked him gently, just enough to keep him hard and aching in her grip. He pulled off his pants and underwear, moving in closer, his heart in his throat.

This wasn’t the first time he’d had sex with them but it was the first time they’d climbed into bed together. This wasn’t a rushed hand job in a hall closet or burying his face between Jess’ thighs while she stifled her cries with a pillow and tried not to wake Dani. This meant something. Luke and Jess had invited him into their bed.

This was the last boundary between friends who had fun together and this weird, hodge podge family they’d invited him to be a part of.

Luke reached out for him, a question in his eyes. Warming, Danny took his hand, letting Luke tug him forward. A strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him onto the bed. Luke’s hand came up to cup his face as he pulled him into a greedy kiss, slipping his tongue inside. Groaning, Danny rocked his hips against Luke’s, their cocks sliding against each other and dribbling precome along Luke’s belly. Jess lay back in the pillows, her hand sliding into her panties. His hips bucked, a gasp escaping as Luke palmed his ass, holding him close.

When Jess slipped her panties off, Danny climbed between her legs, spreading her gently and lapping over her sex. She arched, a breathy moan escaping as she relaxed into the pillows and let him feast. She was so wet, her scent surrounding him as dipped his tongue into her center, chasing the taste of her. His eyes fell closed, buried in her cunt as he gripped his hair and held him close.

“More, need more,” she groaned, pushing up against his face. He pulled up, slipping a finger inside, and another when Jess pleaded. And yet another when that wasn’t enough. Finally, he pulled back, watching Luke pull Jess against his chest. Danny lined himself up, pushing in deep on the first stroke, eyes lit up as they traveled over Jess’ trembling body. He thumbed a hardened nipple, swallowing her moans with a kiss as he lost himself in her heat.

Jess was so wet and tight, sucking him in and clinging to him greedily. Arousal pooled in Danny’s center and he knew he wouldn’t last long. He pumped his hips, chasing the heat coursing through him. Jess rolled her hips, meeting his as Luke jostled them a little, spreading Jess’ thighs as he nipped at a spot behind her ear. His large hand came up behind Danny’s head, pulling him into a desperate kiss, making Danny’s hips buck needfully.

Jess groaned, writhing between them as Luke pulled at his hair and sucked on his tongue. Danny’s breath caught, his cock pulsing as he buried himself in deep and spilled inside of Jess. She encouraged him, nosing into his cheek and murmuring soft endearments. “So good, baby. Just a little more. A little more.” She rocked down, milking his release until he was shaking, his nerves on fire.

He pulled  out, panting as he watched Luke grip Jess’ waist and raise her up. He had a perfect view of Luke’s throbbing cock disappearing inch by inch inside of Jess’ cunt. His cock gave a weak twitch, mouth watering as Luke slid in easily, Danny’s come and Jess’ wetness easing the way. Luke was so thick, his cock heavy and lengthy. He bottomed out with a sigh, his large hand over Jess’ belly as he pushed in deep.

Luke had been waiting for quite a while and didn’t have time to go slow. Jess egged him on, her lips pressed to his ear as he fucked into her, his thrusts fast and unyielding, his grip tight around her hips.

“Come on, baby. More. Give me more.” It was a steady mantra, quiet pleas that graduated to desperate cries as Luke complied with her requests and took her harder, soft pants escaping his lips. Danny lay down on his stomach and thumbed over her clit, earning a soft gasp. He swiped his tongue over the hardened nub before closing his lips around it and giving it a hard suck.

Jess stiffened, her thighs tensing as she shuddered and clamped down around Luke’s length. He grunted, shoving in deep a few more times before he spilled messily inside, pumping her full. Jess sighed, coming down and petting Luke’s cheek softly, a sated smile on her face. Luke stroked her stomach, rocking her gently before he pulled out.

Danny was up close when he did, sucking the head of Luke’s softening cock into his mouth briefly. It gave an interested twitch, releasing a bit more. Jess shifted, drawing his attention and the sight made his stomach tighten with arousal. The combination of Luke and Danny’s release had left her messy and dripping, her cunt flushed red and slick. Danny couldn’t resist spreading her open, watching more spill from her entrance.

“Are you happy now?” Luke murmured in Jess’ ear, petting the inside of her thigh. Jess shivered, more come dripping from her cunt as she nodded.

“Get up here, rich boy,” she whispered. Danny complied, climbing up to lay beside them. Jess kissed him softly, more fond and affectionate than lustful. She lay between them, her legs entwined with Luke’s. “I have my boys. Of course, I’m happy.”

Luke kissed her forehead, resting his chin on her head as he pulled Danny closer, their fingers lacing together. “Sure you’re okay with this?” Luke asked, his voice gravelly.

“Little late to ask,” Danny replied, his eyes growing heavy with every passing second.

“Still.”

Danny thought back to his conversation with Jess at the wedding. To the night before when he’d sat on the couch weighed down with Dani on his chest. To the day they’d gone to the park and spent the day with Luke at his back carding his fingers through his hair. The calm he felt when they came back from a day with the team and conked out in a pile on the bed.

Maybe it was unorthodox but it was his family.

He squeezed Luke’s hand and closed his eyes, “This is exactly where I need to be.”


End file.
